Haircut
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: Without a doubt, she and Malia were soulmates… She just didn't know how to tell her. Human AU. Soulmate tattoo AU.


A/N: Originally posted for the twsecretproject on tumblr a while ago for fandom-madnessess. I realized I had never posted it here. Edited and title shortened.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or associated content. This is a work of pure fiction.  
Summary: Without a doubt, she and Malia were soulmates… She just didn't know how to tell her. Human AU. Soulmate tattoo AU.

 _Haircut_ by _FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

It was Malia Tate.

Malia Tate– Resident badass and unapologetic punk. People said she was wild, and not just wild, but wild wild. Like they said she lived in the woods and ate deer raw. That part was obviously a lie but one time Kira saw her come into class with blood smeared on her lip and she thought (just maybe) it wasn't an entire lie.

Deer eating, fighting loving Malia… That was her soulmate.

And Kira had absolutely no idea how to tell her.

During classes, Kira stared at the back of the blonde's neck, tracing the mark with her eyes. Kira's own mark, hidden by her hair, had never really seen too much time out in the sun. Not like Malia's tattoo. Short blonde hair and low cut tops always made the mark visible for everyone to see, like she was challenging someone to say something about it.

Tattoos were neither objects to be ashamed of or prided in society but they were powerful, revealing soulmates when the marks were identical.

People just didn't usually display them quite so obviously. Some even considered it borderline rude.

Kira knew Malia's was the same as hers, she'd traced it at least a hundred times since moving to Beacon Hills and seeing it. In a mirror at home, Kira often put her hair up just to double check she hadn't mistaken a line or dot but there was no mistaking it.

Without a doubt, she and Malia were soulmates.

xXx

"I don't know Jacks, I'm beginning to think she's never going to do something about it." Lacing up her shoes, Malia prepared for a run with her brother Jackson. Technically, they were half siblings from their biological father's side but they didn't talk much about the technicalities.

"Well, if you're done being such a fucking wuss… Why don't you go, I don't know, talk to her?" He rolled his eyes and looked down at her as he stretched out his arms. Pushing his leg to kilter him off balance, Malia hopped to her feet and jogged a few paces off.

"Easy for a prick like you to say, at least I've found my match. I bet if you looked on _his_ left side you'd find the tattoo." She taunted him, teeth flashing. Then it was on, and Malia took off like a shot, Jackson running painfully fast behind her.

Not five hundred yards down the path, Jackson finally caught her by the shoulder and the two of them stopped to catch their breath and drink.

"I'm serious… Maybe you should try it."

"Maybe," Malia passed the water, "I'm just afraid she won't want someone like me…"

"I wouldn't. I mean, I'm clearly the handsomer sibling."

"Jackass," Malia said grabbing back the drink and storing it on her hip.

Ever since Kira moved here, Malia had been obsessed with the nerdy girl but never dared approach her. School had never really been Malia's strong suit and she'd blown parts of it off, leaving the general populous to wonder a lot of things about her. From the stories Jackson heard from day to day, the school thought she was some kind of wild child; eating deer meat and surviving in the woods. Malia was certain if Kira thought she knew anything about her… It was probably that.

Jackson had been the one to see Kira's mark in the first place. During a practice she'd taken off her helmet, her hair up to avoid getting in the way. There it'd been, clear as day. The matching mark to Malia's own. He'd told his sister the very next day.

Malia liked to think herself a fairly direct person but this had her scared. Or perhaps petrified. She couldn't imagine a way to tell Kira without scaring her. That's why Malia had cut her hair short, leaving the mark out in the open for all to see.

Well, not all. Really just Kira.

But the Japanese girl had yet to say anything to Malia.

The siblings ran for a while in silence, listening to their own music and Malia thought about it. Perhaps Jackson wasn't wrong, maybe Kira was just afraid to talk about it like she was. Grinning, Malia tapped her brother's shoulder, "I'm gonna do it."

Jackson looked at her for a moment and rolled his eyes, putting back in his earbud as though offended she'd interrupted, "About time,"

Malia grinned even harder because she knew better than to think Jackson was anything but pleased for her.

xXx

Kira jumped as a hand landed on her desk, chewed fingernails gripping a small red card. Looking up but still in shock, Kira found none other than Malia standing in front of her.

The dirty blonde straddled the empty desk chair in front of Kira's seat, pushing the card into her hands, and crossing her arms on the desk,

"I want you to go with me."

"Um," Kira wanted to ask where but then she looked down into her hands and realized the card had a time and location on it, "O-okay."

She could feel the blush on her cheeks as she tried to give Malia a confident yet friendly smile. It didn't really work she could tell but Malia gave her a toothy grin back before moving to her own seat as the teacher began to rev up the class.

Kira had heard of the kind of the place written on the card. It was an abandoned factory on the western side of town but all the student's knew it as one of the local underground hotspots. Beside the location and time in scribbled writing Malia had commented, 'Wear your hair up please'.

That Kira could do, she thought, grinning her way through class.

Malia knew…

xXx

There was a pulse in the floorboards before Malia even got a glimpse of the club. Shaking out her jacket, she took a breath before making her way to Kira who was waiting off to the side of the line. They smiled at one and other and Malia slipped a ticket into her hand.

Kira looked surprised.

"My cousin's friends with the DJ playing tonight. Let's go,"

Holding hands they weaved their way through the wave of hopeful waitees and passed through the guarded doors with ease.

Inside, the club was alive; bursting at the seams with sound, lights, and people. The music entered Malia and she began to move to it as if it were controlling her limbs, taking her over. Kira eyed her and she seemed to enjoy what she saw but she didn't move to join her.

Squeezing Kira's hand, Malia pulled her closer and moved a hand to her waist, "Dance with me,"

Unsure at first, Kira began to slowly come into herself, following Malia's lead and letting the music guide her. On the dance floor they experimented with one another, pulling each other close only to slip away with the dips of a song.

They danced through the crowd, so absorbed in one and another that the rest of the room seemed to fall away.

Exhilarated and breathless, Malia allowed Kira to bring her from the dance floor into a quieter part of the building. They found seats at a beat up table, squeezing onto the small bench adjacent to it.

"I like this," Malia reached up and brought her hand down along the high ponytail.

"Thanks. It was the best I could do after practice.. I didn't have time for much else…"

"Can I see it?" Malia asked her fingers coming to rest over the mark lightly. Kira nodded blushing and turned her back to Malia, holding her ponytail off to the side. The mark was seemingly iridescent in the club's lighting, contrasting brightly against Kira's skin. Malia ghosted her fingers over the lines, giggling as Kira shivered underneath her, "This is so cool…"

"Definitely…" Kira agreed, enjoying the goosebumps that formed across her skin.

xXx

At Kira's house, Malia shifted in her boots anxiously. They were both dead tired from dancing but she felt her body still singing, "There's something I'd like…"

"-Kiss me," Kira blurted out, cheeks burning.

Surprise crossed her face before Malia smiled and obeyed. Lips meeting, the kiss was soft and sweet, reminding Malia of sugary candies bought at the store. She leaned in, cupping the back of Kira's neck as she dared to explore the taste further.

Kira was receptive, her hands finding Malia's waist and holding her close. Succumbing to the need for air, their lips parted and they stood for a moment as they were, enjoying the atmosphere.

The porch light flickered noticeably after some time and Kira finally found it in her to take a step away.

"Will you be around for lunch at school tomorrow?"

"I can be," Malia offered, her hands coming to rest inside her jacket pockets.

"I'd love for us to eat together…"

"I'll make sure to bring something special then,"

Kira gave a small wave as Malia made her way down the sidewalk, still facing her as she walked. Smiling, Kira couldn't stop thinking about how spectacular the night had been. Malia was perfect, and she was all Kira's.

Undressing, she took extra time, staring at her tattoo in the mirror.

How lucky she was…

'I'll have to make her something special tomorrow too', Kira thought as she settled under her blankets. 'I wonder if she's ever tried sushi and wasabi…'

* * *

\- End -

* * *

 _Reviews Appreciated_


End file.
